Deepest Secrets
by ani.writes
Summary: {DISCONTINUED}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, wonderful readers! I'm writing a Danny Phantom X Teen Titans fic! I hope you like it!**

 **Summary: Danny did not expect everything to happen so quickly! His secret was revealed in live television. The Guys in White were hot on their backs. Vlad had joined with two other allies who had the same interest as him: that is to get Danny as their little apprentice. Meanwhile, the Teen Titans was interested in Danny. Danny did not know how he was going to get out of the mess.**

 _ **Deepest Secrets**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Secrets**

 _Everyone had a skeleton in the closet, don't they?_ Whether it was an embarrassing childhood photo or a rather malicious secret they had to bury so as to keep others, or yourself safe. And, it was no exception to fifteen year old Danny Fenton.

Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. It would have been a surprise to most. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom where two different people, leading two different lives, yet at the same time, they were one and the same.

Danny was sprawled on his bed, his blankets twisted around his bed. His television was still turned on, the words 'game over' flashing on the screen as if it was mocking the sleeping boy. Danny jolted up as his alarm screeched him to wake up.. He stretched stiffly, smothering a yawn. He rubbed his eyes groggily.

 _Another day, Another morning._ Just as Danny was about to stand up, a blue mist slipped through his lips. Danny let out a soft groan, letting a cold wave wash over him as he morphed into Danny Phantom.

* * *

"Isn't he an interesting boy?" a masked man in armor asked. He stroked his chin. His eyes were devoid of any emotions.

"But, he's quite hard to convince, Slade," a blue skinned man with pupiless red eyes replied as he watched the video. It was a fifteen year old boy with snow-white hair and radioactive green eyes. He blasted green energy at a ghost clad in metal armor.

"But, he does have lots of potential…" the masked man-Slade- trailed off as he watched the footage closely.

* * *

Danny phased into the road as Skulker crashed onto it. Danny phased a few meters away from the tin-headed ghost. Skulker let out a growl as he summoned a few blasters that appeared over his shoulder. Green beams sped towards Danny as he countered them with a few of his one and they exploded mid-air.

Skulker d flew straight towards the young halfa as it broke into a wrestling match between the two ghosts. Danny blasted down one of Skulker's arm, momentarily distracting him. Danny blasted back Skulker who made a Skulker-shaped dent on the road.

"Bye-bye, Skulky!" Danny mocked, and let blinding blue light trap the ghost in a soup thermos that actually was a Fenton Thermos. Danny glanced at his watch as Danny mentally cursed.

"Shit," Danny flew towards his school, as he tried to reach the building before the tardy bell rang.

"Well, you are on time," a rather pale skinned girl commented as Danny morphed back to human as he walked into the classroom when the bell echoed throughout the building with it's unholy screech

"Have you heard about the website?" Tucker whispered to Danny as Lancer started to drone about something that Danny could not quite understand.

"What website?" Danny asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"There's this new website opened and it's dedicated about ghosts and their first post was about half ghosts," Tucker replied.

"I'm sure everyone thinks of it as a crackpot theory," Danny waved it off. However, Danny felt that something bad was about to happen…

* * *

"Why am I here? I thought we were going to destroy the boy," a pale man with a crooked nose interrupted the two of them, crossing his arms.

"Patience, Freakshow, if we just know how to convince him, we can achieve a lot," Slade said to the pale man.

"How? Mind controlling? Remember that wretched boy destroyed my mind controlling staff," Freakshow deadpanned, his eyes narrowed down at the taller man.

" We are here for a common purpose, aren't we? We want to use him to our advantage," Vlad said.

"We just need to right motivation…and then, we can destroy the Titans once and for all and steal money for you, Freakshow. And, we backstab the boy and leave him crippling in the ground after we have used him for whatever we want. By then, his name will be tarnished.," Slade chuckled darkly.

"But how?" the blue-skinned man-asked.

"Oh, I have a plan, Vladimir,"

 _And, it had begun before you know it..._

* * *

Robin was thrown onto the asphalt as little black specks dotted his suit. Robin dusted himself and pushed himself up as he growled at the dwarfish villain. Beast Boy was wrestling with the ginormous humanoid who had no sorts of expression on his face. Starfire battled with Billy Numerous, a guy who was able to multiply himself by a lot. And, Raven was currently in a duel with Jinx. And, lastly, Cyborg was blasting down See-More. A guy who had one eye.

Starfire sent eye beams frying the many Billys into blackened crisp, leaving only the original one standing. See-more was blasted back, leaving a dent in the wall of the bank. Raven was using spells that binded down the pink-haired teen who growled at the emotionless teen. All in all, a typical scene in Jump City.

There were bystanders crowding around the battle scene, cheering on their favorite teen superheroes as they restrained the final member. The distant wailing of the siren filled the scene as Robin sighed.

"Good job, Titans," Robin said. The crowd dispersed as the police cars drove into the scene to take over from where the Titans have left off.

"Did you guys hear of the new crackpot theory?" Beast Boy started as they walked over to the nearby pizzeria "The one on half ghost,"

Cyborg snorted, "You believe that, BB? It's a hoax,"

"I would not be too sure of it," Raven monotoned.

* * *

After school was brutal. That's when the ghosts loved attacking him. Danny groaned as he fell flat on the tar road. He rolled onto his shoulder, phasing down into the ground before Ember could use her music to punch him.

Danny flew right under the ghostly rock star and punched her right under her chin, sending her into the building, her musical weapon left on the ground.

"Sorry, you ain't gonna audition today," Danny called out as he snatched the guitar away. Ember's fiery ponytail increased in size as she tried to capture the half ghost teen who phased through like it was nothing.

"Arghhh!" Ember cried out in frustration as she burst into a wrestling match with Danny. Danny smirked as he punched Ember in the gut and she stepped back. And in an odd turn of events, shegasped and then, disappeared.

"What?" Danny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he turned around to stare in face to face with his worst nightmare. Danny's eyes widened, his mouth formed an 'O'.

"Crap," Danny muttered. It was the _Guys in White._

The agent smirked at the half ghost teen. Danny's expression contorted into horror as their guns flared up as it made a whining noise. Danny gasped as he started flying as fast as he could. His legs morphed into a ghostly tail and the Guys in White were hot on his tail.

Danny blasted back at their boards, aiming the trajectory in a way that it did not harm them. It blasted onto of the wings of one of the boards. The board, together with the agent fell down to the ground. The other agent's face contorted into an expression of disgust and then, anger.

"Stupid, ghost, you think you can win this?" he sneered and blasted at Danny. Danny crashed down. His eyes widened in fear.

"Time's up, Ghost Boy," he said as his gun started to flare up, a supernova glow came out from the end. Danny phased down in a bid to escape and he appeared behind the agent. He steered his board towards the halfa as Danny sped forward, hoping that he would have a sort of back up.

 _Just my luck…_ Danny cursed to himself as a sort of bullet brushed past him, leaving a long cut. Danny gasped in pain. The Guys in White had a smirk adorned on their faces as they watched Danny in satisfaction. Danny growled and sent a blast at the agents, which they dodged almost effortlessly.

"Nice try, Ghost Boy. We know a lot more about you than you think…"

"What do you mean?' Danny asked, not understanding what they were playing at.

The agent just gave him a knowing smirk, taking the opportunity to blast the teen down. Danny's eyes widened as he was knocked into the asphalt.

"We know how you fight, where you appear and oh, let's say we know something that you are trying to hide. There was this crackpot theory of the existence of half ghosts published recently and I cannot believe that it is real. The proof was right in front of us,"

Danny's eyes widened, there was fear clearly shown in his green orbs. T _hey had figured out!_ His mental alarm started blaring, his instincts screaming him to run.

"H-how?"was all Danny could stutter.

"Oh, we have access to the world-wide web, child. It is downloaded into our databases and we have a sample of your DNA from the last fight. Remember we fired at you this gun. It actually took a sample of your DNA and send it to our database," The agent said.

"Oh my god," Danny clapped his gloved hand over his mouth. Danny felt panic settling in the pit of his stomach. _They are good._

Danny knew it was the cue to make his escape. Danny started flying with no sense of directions, the Guys in White exchanged something and started chasing him, blasting at him with beams. _T-This can't be happening. No._

Danny tried to pick up his speed, they were getting close. They are trying to hurt him. Danny wanted the ground swallow him. He just hoped they had not figured out his secret identity.

They blasted him, flat on his back. He tumbled down onto the cold hard, road. He looked up at the Guys in White. They towered over him like eagles. Danny did not know what to do. His mind went blank. Bystanders started crowding around, pushing each other to get a better look of what was going on. Fear gripped Danny like a vice. He did not know what to do.

Danny made out three familiar figures, trying to get a better view; Sam, Tucker and Jazz. They had a worried expression on their faces. Danny tried to look strong. But, he was in a whirlwind of emotions; fear, anger, confusion and uncertainty. He was not doing a good job.

"Now to see, who you really are, freak," The agent said, their guns blazed.

 _No, no. This can't be happening._

And then, all he was able to hear was ringing in his ears and hell broke loose.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, my wonderful readers! Did you enjoy? Please review! I would really appreciate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'll apologize for any mistakes that may have slipped out of my grasp due to oversight. So, I hope you wonderful readers enjoy the next chapter of Deepest Secrets. I'm looking forward in developing Valerie more that rather just keep her as a side character.**

 **Before that, replies to reviews:**

 **Mikaela2015: Good to see you like it! Here's the next chapter of this.**

 **Locky3670: Oh, thank you so much! I hope this continues to be interesting for you!**

 **Guest: You'll see as this chapter progresses. Mwahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhaa!**

 **EDITED: 26/10/2018**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _And then, all he was able to hear was ringing in his ears and hell broke loose._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Revelations**

Danny could hear hushed whispers and harsh words being exchanged.

"Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton," Danny made out the words. It echoed through like a mantra.

Danny slowly cracked his eyes open and sat up,groaning. Danny looked around. Everyone was staring at him, their mouths forming a perfect circle. The Guys in White agent's guns whined as they aimed at him. Danny turned to Valerie.

Her gun was not flared up. Instead, it whined itself off. She stared at Danny in shock. Her eyes betrayed the whirlwind of emotions she was experiencing; hurt, shock, confusion, betrayal, anger, sadness, guilt, denial.

His stomach churned as he watched Valerie, her eyes were glassy. She was fighting back her tears. Danny exhaled sharply, turning his head away from Valerie. Sam, Tucker and Jazz were pushing their way through the crowd. He sent desperate glances. The agents had place their gun against his forehead. The cold metal made Danny shiver. Fear was taking over his nerves. He wanted to run, but he just could not. His body refused his commands.

The agent's finger rested on the trigger and they were going to push it. _No. Hell, no. Don't._ Danny started to take in quicker, more sharper breaths. Tears were gathering in his eyes. He was still a kid, after all.

"Sam...Tucker...Jazz," Danny croaked, hoping they would come faster.

The guns started to whine, ready to send the beam and then, there was white beam, pushing back the agents a few feet. Danny felt someone grab by the collar of his jumpsuit.

"Come on, Danny. On the board, I'll help you get Sam, Tuck and your sister," she said as she started flying faster. She swooped over to Sam, Tucker and Jazz. Valerie grabbed the three of them, heaving them up on the board.

"W-Why did you save me?" Danny asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"You think I would let you die, Fenton? After all, I have lots of questions to ask" Valerie replied cockily.

"B-But, I am Danny Phantom. And, y-you hate him," Danny replied shakily, feeling slightly shocked.

"You better not hurt my brother, Gray!" Jazz waved her finger threateningly. Valerie just snorted.

"If I had wanted to hurt him, wouldn't I have not picked him up or I would have just let him rot with the Guys in White," Valerie replied. The board sped. For a moment, they had forgotten about the Guys in White. They were more fixated on Valerie..That was until Valerie dodged a blast.

They gasped as another blast blasted a part of the board. They were all spiralling down and Danny transformed, grabbing everyone as he tried to stay airborne. Considering he was trying to balance with four people.

They all landed down on the road as Danny looked up.

 _Oh shit,_ Danny thought to himself as he grabbed them and was about to fly. Unfortunately, he was fired flat on his chest. The teen was blasted back onto a wall, leaving a sort of dent on it. Danny placed his hand on his forehead and groaned softly.

Danny tried to summon ecto-blasts but for some reason he could not. Danny blinked, panic rising. His nerves screaming at him to do something. However, all he could do was sit down there is shock. The shadows of the Guys in White loomed over him like monsters. Danny's heart pounded as if it wanted to escape and leave him there. Danny squeezed his eyes shut.

"No use, ghost. That blast neutralized your powers. It would take some time before you can use it again. And, that is more than enough time to capture you," They wore a malicious smirk on their faces as their guns blazed.

Danny hoped time would stop. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact and then, all of a sudden, someone grabbed his hand. The agents had begun to yell. Danny opened his eyes.

"C'mon Danny, we are heading over to Fenton Works. We'll grab a few weapons and escape," Jazz nudged Danny up. They ran towards the bright green neon sign that screamed 'Fenton Works'.

* * *

"I hope Mom and Dad aren't here," Danny sighed as Jazz opened the door. The house was dark. There was no sign of their parents. The silence was heavy, a pit of uneasiness settled in his stomach. Danny tiptoed in and Danny quickly ran up the stairs, urging the others to do the same.

Danny walked into his room as Danny threw a few weapons, a first aid box and some daily necessities into a bag.

"Valerie…" Danny trailed off, turning to the curly haired girl. She was staring out of the window. Her expression betrayed the hurt, the guilt and the betrayal she was trying to hide. Danny felt guilty. _It was all his fault_

"I know you are angry and you would have lots of questions but I-I have to go, now," Danny said. It felt hard to say that to her. His heart felt heavy.

"Danny," Valerie started, her voice had this tint of sadness as she continued, "I wanted to protect you, Danny. If you had told me, I would have stopped hunting you, Danny. Why, Danny? I don't get it. Am I not trustworthy?"

"It's n-not that, Val. You were just so angry and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I was scared…"Danny replied, avoiding eye contact with the African American girl.

"I-I have a lots of questions, Danny," Valerie said, sighing shakily.

"We have to go," Danny said as he grabbed Sam, Jazz and Tucker and climbed up to the opp centre with Valerie following them. They got into the Fenton jet.

"I'm coming," Valerie said determinedly, "And on the way, you can give me answers,"

"No, you stay here, Val. It's better if you stay here," Danny replied. Tucker and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Fenton. I have a lots of question and you just are not going to leave me here," Valerie said, her temper rising.

Danny sighed, "It's complicated,"

"Valerie. Listen to Danny. Stay here, we think it's better if you don't come for this. It's not safe," Tucker tried to back Danny up.

"Why?"

"It's not safe for you," Danny replied.

"I face ghosts everyday," Valerie raised her eyebrows. They fell quiet.

"Valerie. It's complicated," Danny started. There was harsh silence. Everyone stared at the floor. However, the silence was broken.

"You know what, Danny," Valerie started, she gritted her teeth, "Everything's complicated Danny. You know why? Because, I'm not trustworthy! Because, I'm the freaking Red Huntress!"

Danny was taken aback.

"Valerie..." Danny started, reaching his hand out to her but Valerie had left by then. Danny sighed shakily. She was probably very angry at him at this moment. He did not have the heart leave now. But, yet again, he had no choice.

* * *

Danny sighed to himself, rubbing the side of the elbows. He could not really look up at the Auto Jack. It only gave him the thought of what his parents think of him. Danny pursed his lips, his argument with Valerie replaying in his head.

"Danny…" Sam started softly, sitting next to him. He looked up, snapping away from his thoughts. Danny was not really in the mood to talk, He brought his knees up towards his chest and buried his face in between his knees,

He wanted to cry. He wanted the world just to stop. He wanted this to be a stupid dream. He wanted to wake up in his bed. He wanted everything to be normal. However, this was not some dream. It was real.

He did not know what to do at this moment. Everything felt like something that he could not change. He sucked in a deep breath and murmured to Sam, "I'm fine,"

 _It was a lie,_ Would you be fine knowing that the whole government and your parents are on your tail and you pissed off your friends. He felt like an utter jerk _, an asshole_.

"I think we just got out of Amity Park," Tucker said, glancing towards Sam and Danny. Danny looked down from the windows. There were many trees below. There was no sign of those perky agents, either.

 _Yet again, he cannot let his guard down, can he?_ It was all of the sudden that he heard a sudden explosion. Everyone gasped as Tucker looked behind.

"Engaging blasters," Danny heard the obnoxious voice of his father announce as a few blaster appeared and started blasting at their pursuers.

"This is going to get rocky," Jazz said to the three fifteen years old as the jet turned to the left, they found themself, leaning to the left as they tried to grab onto their seats. They were totally regretting not wearing their seatbelts.

* * *

Danny, Jazz, Sam and Tucker had already managed to escape from the agents. The jet had slowed down in speed. The day was winding down. The sun had vanished with the white moon in place. The stars were twinkling in the inky blue sky. Danny sighed contently as he watched the dots of lights in sky. He had almost forgotten of what that had happened.

"Danny," Danny was jolted back into the harsh reality that was his life. Danny sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Are you okay, dude?" Tucker prompted, sitting beside his childhood friend,

"I'm fine," Danny managed to croak out the words and avoided eye contact with others.

"Danny...I know this situation is the last thing we want but we are here for you," Jazz said. She hated it. Sam hated it. Tucker hated it and most importantly, Danny hated it. After his little fall out with Valerie, he only seemed worse.

Jazz sighed softly, resting her hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny sat there still. The whole jet was silent, save for the whirring of machines and the sound of the systems. No one dared to speak and break the heavy silence. It was as if it had suffocated them. No one wanted this. Then, why did this happen. _Who is the one who started this stupid conspiracy?_

 _Vlad?_

 _Definitely not, as that would be endangering his secret too._

Danny chewed on his bottom lip, contemplating who had started this all? Who had shattered the secret that they worked so hard to keep. The person behind this all. _Right from the beginning._

* * *

"This is David Spearson from Channel 8 news,"

The television went blank. Robin held the remote in his hands, placing it on the coffee table. The recent string of news always centred on the Danny Fenton or Phantom's, depending on how you saw it, revelation. It had caused quite the outrage. The Guys in White were hot on their tails. How were a couple of kids running away a national security breach? But, they had a super powered kid. Ghost powers, to be exact. At one point, Robin would have scoffed at the idea of half ghosts. However, it was real. Or, was it all a stupid hoax? _Nobody knows._

It seemed that no one had made up their mind of whether he was a hero or a menace. Honestly speaking, it was rather confusing. The latest news stated that they were heading North, that means towards Jump City. And, it would be a perfect opportunity to get the truth behind everything that had happened so far.

"Robin," a voice with slightly rough edges started. Robin turned around to see a green skinned teen standing next to more taller and bulkier half robot. _Beast Boy and Cyborg._

"Can we have the TV now?" Beast Boy asked, grabbing the TV remote and plonking onto the couch unceremoniously. Cyborg had gotten a bowl filled with popcorn and threw of fistful into his mouth, resulting in one or two falling onto his lap.

Robin sighed, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. It was a rather normal thing that he got annoyed. However, being the protege of Batman had taught him how to mask his emotions. _He was called the protege of the World's Best Detective for a reason, after all._

Beast Boy had turned the television on. The news anchor was once again talking about Danny Phantom and his sidekicks once more, "The GIW stated that they are continuing their search on Danny Phantom and his sidekicks. Please cooperate and dial this number if you spot these criminals. Don't approach them since they are armed,"

They showed the hotline on the top left corner of the screen. Robin looked at the number and shook his head. Beast Boy had changed the television channel to what seemed like a live concert of a singer in Orlando.

It was then, when the tower started flashing red lights, a computerized female voice said, 'Crime alert' in perfect continuity. Robin looked up.

"Titans. Crime alert," he said as Raven and Starfire appeared out of their room.

* * *

Starfire blasted at the sort of stone creature. It growled in anger as it lifted a street lamp and threw it onto a few cars. Civilians scattered, in fear for their lives. They screamed, only to be covered by the crash of everyday objects such as mailboxes and such objects.

Robin slammed his staff on Cinderblock's head. Cinderblock growled and threw Robin against the wall. The Boy wonder gasped in pain. He groaned as he watched Cyborg shoot supernova beams at the rocky villain. He was pushed back for a moment, creating a dent in the wall. The block of stone narrowed his eyes and curled his questionable looking fists. However, Beast Boy turned into a dinosaur knocking CinderBlock down. Unfortunately, CinderBlock recovered.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," A kind of black aura encased the rock into his prisons and Robin sent a bird-a-rang that pierced through it, causing a few cracks. All the giant could do was growl in an raspy voice and some gibberish mixed in between.

* * *

"Everything is according to plan," Slade chuckled.

* * *

The Fenton jet was going down. Red lights flickered within the vehicle that was spiralling down. Danny gasped in shock as he morphed into Danny Phantom and phased out of the plane.

Danny saw a few Guys in White agents in a hovercraft, firing blasts mercilessly at them. Danny sent a few blasts of his own to slow them down, not hurt them.

"You are going down, Freak," They spat venomously. And, we are not alone,"

Danny widened his eyes. It was the Justice League; Superman, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and of course, the Dark Knight himself. Okay, the Justice League are on their side. This world is freaking twisted!

"What the shit," was all Danny could muster. His nerves were screaming at him to run. He quickly grabbed Sam, Tucker and Jazz.

"You ain't going anywhere, kid," The agents growled. Danny gasped as he sped forward, his legs morphed into a tail. Superman speeded forward and blasted at him. Danny dodged it, barely. Sam and Tucker blasted at them, aiming the trajectory in the way it did not hit them. Instead, it was to distract.

"Dude, watch out!" Tucker yelled at Danny. The teens narrowly escaped the a anti-ecto net. Danny sighed in relief. However, their relief did not last for long. Wonder Woman had started using her whip to capture Danny.

"I think we have to go into the forest to escape," Sam suggested as they dived down. Jazz, Sam and Tucker closed their eyes as they dived into the thick canopy of leaves.

"We are having a crash landing,"

* * *

The woods was quiet. The leaves scrunched beneath their shoes. There was the heavy silence other than the incessant chatter of the crickets.

"I'm hungry. I have missed so many feedings," Tucker whined to Danny.

"Dude. You eat every five minutes," Danny replied, "I'm surprised you aren't obese,"

"He is," Sam replied,

"I'm not," Tucker argued back.

"You are,"

"I'm not," Tucker scowled at the noirette.

"You are," Sam folded her arms, scowled even more.

"Could you guys stop fighting?" the redhead asked. Danny rolled his eyes at his friends' and sister's antics, more of his friends though. The Fenton Jet had crashed which meant they were stranded and they cannot stay here or the Guys in White and now, the Justice League apparently, were after him.

Danny felt like shit. He wanted this to be just a horrible nightmare. Not reality. He wanted to wake up in his room with no ghost powers. He was just a normal kid with ghost hunting parents. All he had went through might to be amazing to hear, but going through is it won't be as fun as to hear or see it.

Heavy silence weighed down on the four of them. They stared at the forest floors. Danny felt absolutely miserable. He hated it. It might sound repetitive. He just can't take it anymore. He just want to break, crack open. Everything was overwhelming for him. It was suffocated. Fear constricted his chest. He was on his toes. He could not rest. He felt so tired even though it was less than twenty four hours. But, it felt like eons.

And, the GIW were supposedly able to to get the Justice League on _their_ side. Why can't anyone be on their side. And, the fact that hurt him most, that his parents _hate_ him. _He cannot look at them anymore._ They will just blast him into pieces or even worse, _dissect him._

"Danny, you okay?"

Danny just glared. This was the umpteenth time he was asked this question and it was getting quite old.

"Sorry, old question," Jazz coughed softly, turning her glance away from Danny's steely glare, Danny almost felt bad, looking at Jazz's expression. However, he kept his lips sealed tight. Sam and Tucker sent concerned gazes towards him. Danny avoided it. He felt like he did not deserve it. He does not.

He was a…

 _Freak._

 _Monster._

 _Accident._

 _Shouldn't exist._

 _Mistake._

 _Burden._

 _Evil._

The words were like knives slit to his heart. Like thousand stab wounds in him. They hurt. They ache. He shook his head, trying to get rid of all the negative thoughts. Of everyone in the world, why him?

 _That he would never understand..._

* * *

 **A/N: At first, I did not want to add in the Justice League. However, I got this inspiration from watching the movie called Teen Titans vs Justice League. But, they would be quite minor though. I would be focusing more on the relationship between Danny and Co. with the Teen Titans. I'm looking forward to write Danny's relationship with BB and Robin:) BB needs more love:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I love all the reviews, I have been given! Thank you so much! We have to let the stories progress. You can check out the edited version of Chapter 2! Chapter 3, I have posted is edited and if there are still errors. Feel free to PM me!**

 **Replies to my awesome reviewers:**

 **Locky3670: Good to see that you are enjoying it. I hope you like the next chapter:)**

 **Guest: Mhmm...You're idea's interesting! But, I would like to keep the essence of Raven as a half demon. I will be doing it my way. I think BB will meet Danny first.**

 **And, thanks to all of you who have favorited and followed! You, guys, rock too! All of you have some virtual cookies too! (::)(::)**

 **Now to Chapter 3.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Run**

* * *

Danny was not a stranger to pain. It had always existed. Whether mentally or physically, they knew his weak spots. Danny was walked quietly. Sam and Tucker sent concerned glances towards him. Let's say it has quite a week. Danny had a feeling the Guys in White would attack any moment. They are planning something and he was scared.

It had been two days since they had started running. Danny was already on the edge as they walked through the woods. There was barely any light. Tucker had to use his PDA to light up the way. Danny was glad that he had gotten out of the woods. They were walking through deserted roads. A few signs indicated that civilization was near.

It was dark. The stars were their only guides, dimly lighting up the way. The occasional street lamp was a rapid burst of energy that helped them see better. However, the stars were the things that stuck to them no matter what.

There would be some animals walking around as if they owned the place and at times, there were a few trucks transporting goods. God, Danny missed everything, yet at the same time, he did not. The words 'run' flashed through their minds like fused bulbs that kept on flickering but unable to stay. Danny felt his hair stand whenever, he hears something scurry past.

"Jazz…" Danny started softly. It felt weird actually starting the conversation. However, the think silence was getting unbearable. He just wanted to let out everything; cry, scream, yell, punch, kick. Everything hurt. It was just too much. He wanted to give up. The tiny voice in his head repeated that 'it was over'. He could not keep it together.

Yet, he just can't break down.

"Yes, Danny," Jazz replied as she went closer to him. Her warm arms was over his shoulder. It was a sort of comfort. Her lilac perfume, her gentle touch, her voice. God, he loved his sister. And, he would not wish for a better one cause she's the best one. Even if he pushed her away, she would be always there for her. No matter what.

He wanted to sob like he used to when he was five. But, he was not five anymore. He was fifteen and it was not acceptable. He just looked up at Jazz.

"You, guys, should go back. You, guys, deserve better," Danny said, his voice cracking. This was all his fault. They should not be here, helping him fix his problems. Jazz, Sam and Tucker should be at their houses. Safe and cozy. Not with a freak of nature like him.

"No, Danny…" Jazz started, looking slightly surprised, "Danny, we won't leave you until you get justice,"

"Dude, what, no? I would rather stay here kicking it in the woods with you than stay in Amity Park without you," Tucker started as he walked closer to Danny, nudging the halfa playfully, earning a chuckle from the latter.

"Besides, I get a break from my parents," Sam said, with a ghost of a smirk dancing on her lips.

"And, I would not want to talk to our parents if they don't accept you," Jazz added.

"Thanks, guys," Danny smiled softly. It might have been a brief moment but it's a true one. Not a forced one that he had been wearing for the past few days. The smile vanished almost immediately as the moment they saw more light. The street lamps becoming more frequent as they walked down the road.

 _Jump City_

 _1 km away._

"I think we are getting closer to civilization. Which is good and bad," Jazz started.

"I can finally eat !" Tucker threw his hands up, smiling like an idiot.

"But, that also means we have to keep a low profile," Jazz replied.

"And, how exactly are we going to do that?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Avoid any people until we can get a sort of cloth to cover your face," Jazz replied.

"How are going to get a piece of cloth?" Danny asked, tilting his head to the side.

"With this," Jazz said, showing a few five dollar bills.

"Wouldn't they know that it is us?" Danny inquired, his head low.

* * *

"I'm gonna beat your high score," Beast Boy said as he tapped furiously on the game control. Cyborg was following suit as he narrowed his eyes on the screen.

 _Player 1 wins!_

The words flashed against the screen. Beast Boy threw the game control onto the floor and stuck his tongue out at the now celebration Cyborg.

"I win! Uh huh-It's my birthday,"

Beast Boy growled as the half robot rubbed his victory on the vegetarian's face. Beast Boy's lips tugged up as he watched the screen, it felt as if the words were mocking him. Beast Boy turned the television off. Starfire peeked out from the kitchen, in her hand was a bowl with what seemed like grey goop.

"Hello, Friend Beast Boy and Friend Cyborg," she started cheerfully as she excitedly showed her bowl. Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged one look and stuck their tongue out. It was another one of those dishes native to Starfire's planet. Most of the food were either disgusting or completely inedible.

Starfire scooped a bunch of the mixture and put the spoon in the green teen's mouth. Beast Boy's ear flattened, his eyes widened. It was disgusting. Beast Boy stuck his tongue out as he tried to forget the taste of the dish.

"You, guys, like it?" Starfire asked, a little over peppily.

"Uhhh…" Cyborg started as he turned to Beast Boy who glared at the bowl and its content.

"That is disgusting," Beast Boy replied, still glaring at the food.

"This is a Tamaranean dish," Starfire said to the two boys. Cyborg nodded, deciding to go along with what the alien had to say. It was then, Robin walked into the room and peered curiously at the trio.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I was telling Cyborg and Beast Boy about this dish,"

Before Starfire could say anymore, the alarms blared, the lights flashing red.

"Trouble, Titans," Robin's demaneor turned serious. Raven had appeared out of the room and turned to the four, her expression as monotone as it always had been.

"It seems like a new villain," Robin said to the others.

* * *

Jazz had somehow been able to buy them a few cheap hoodies and some snacks for Tucker. Tucker was pretty much munching on all their snacks supplies. Sam was glaring at the African American boy. Unfortunately, he did not give much thought.

"Tucker," Jazz started sternly, " Can you lay off on the snacks? We may need that later,"

Tucker whined in reply, makin puppy dog eyes at the older girl. However, Jazz stayed firm with her decision. She snatched the snacks away, stashing it away in Danny's bag.

"I'm still hungry," Tucker crossed his arms, his lower lip was sticking out. No one replied back as Tucker continued whining in the attempt to get his friend's attention.

"Aw, C'mon,"

Danny noticed a T shaped tower in the distance, standing proudly by the bay. The Titans Tower. Most people would awe at the sight and he would too. If it were not for the fact they were the very type of people they were trying to run for.

"So, where are we going to stay tonight?" Tucker asked.

"I'm not really sure," Jazz replied as she walked aimlessly in front of them. There were quite many people and they had to keep their heads down and pretend they are all staring at their phones. Tucker nodded back as he turned back to his phone and stared back at his PDA.

* * *

"Who are you?" Robin asked, he glared at the man with a crooked nose. There was the sound of a gunshot. The whole team dispersed in separate directions as the bullet landed on the asphalt. Civilians began to scream and screech in fright, running helter-skelter around.

Starfire growled, her eyes lit up toxic green. She sent starbolts towards their opponent. However, it was then a green woman appeared, her beams countered with the Tamaranean's. Robin slammed the staff onto the woman but his staff passed right through.

"What the heck?" Robin's eyes widened behind the mask as he flipped back as the woman tried to punch him. He sent his grappling hook onto the building, narrowly escaping from a punch.

However, the woman started flying towards him, her red hood thrown back, revealing her blood red eyes. Robin's heart stopped for a moment.

"What?" He stared back at the ghosts. Her hands pinned him against the building. Her grip was as strong as a Tamaranean's. Suddenly a black sphere covered him and the woman. Her grip loosened as she floated over the black sphere. He was dropped and a hole appeared below as he escaped out of the sphere and to be rescued by Starfire.

"Uhh- thanks," Robin replied, flushing a bright red. Raven was holding onto the fear but it seemed as if it was hard too.

"Little help here?" Raven asked, the sphere dissipated. The woman's lips curled into a smirk as she headed straight to Beast Boy who turned into a T-Rex and swung his humongous tale and just like Robin's staff, it passed through her as Beast Boy roared in surprise as the woman grabbed him by the tail and swung him down. The changeling morphed back to his default form. Beast Boy stood up and stared at the woman.

Just as Cyborg was about to fire as the woman. The woman disappeared and so did the man.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Ghost," Raven monotoned. Everyone stared back at the half-demon in disbelief. _Ghosts are just some made up creatures to scare children, right?_

"That's ridiculous," Cyborg replied.

"Uh huh," Raven deadpanned.

"Whatever that thing was, we needed to step up the game," Robin replied, crossing his arms, "That thing got away!"

"Like any of us could hurt it," Beast Boy rolled his eyes. Robin sighed softly and pursed his lips.

'There are a few ways to hurt it but they are all hard to acquire. The easiest thing to get is Ectoplasm,"

"And, where do we get this thing?" Robin inquired.

" _Ghost Zone_ ,"

"This is all an elaborate hoax," Cyborg crossed his arms, " The woman probably was a sort of Tamaranean or some alien,"

Robin raised his eyebrows.

"Even aliens get hurt from human weapons so the thing must be something else," Starfire replied.

"Whatever that thing is, we must track it and serve justice," Robin said, determined.

* * *

A blue mist slipped out of Danny's lips. Danny looked around, looking for any signs of the ghost that triggered his senses.

"Ghost sense?" Sam asked, turning to Danny.

Danny nodded back, as Danny was struck behind, earning a gasp from everyone. They were lucky that no one was there. They were just very lucky. All of them charged to battle with their opponent, _the same ghost that attacked the Titans..._

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah. I'm sorry it's short but I really wanted to leave y'all here. Now, I shall leave this to your imagination till uhhh...i update. I might or might not rope in Jason Todd cause he's hilarious. Which of Freakshow's goons is it? Guess? And, wait, I will rope in Jason Todd. I shall tell you my story will include in some DC elements too so, it's fine right?**


End file.
